


Want You Back For Good

by FandomStar



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen, George Crabtree is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Llewellyn Watts Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Ministry of Virtue, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, also features ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It's been a week since Watts has been seen by anyone.
Relationships: George Crabtree & Llewellyn Watts, Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Want You Back For Good

**Author's Note:**

> My name's Ell, my pronouns are they/them and I had to do something about this week's episode so I decided to give Llewellyn a hug via George.

"Crabtree, before you go off with Higgins, I want a word."  
Apprehensively, George glanced over his shoulder at the inspector, before giving Henry a pat on the shoulder and entering Brackenreid's office.

"Yes, sir?"

Brackenreid narrowed his eyes at George.

"You're friends with Watts, aren't you?" he asked.

George was taken aback. "I suppose so. I mean, I'd like to think I am. Why?"

Picking up a pencil, Brackenreid hummed.

"You seen him recently?" he asked. "Or know where he is?"

George frowned. "No, sir. Actually, come to think of it, I've not seen him all week," he replied, thoughtful and slowly feeling guilty for not noticing the detective's absence sooner. "That's odd. Though, I have a few ideas as to where he might be."

Brackenreid nodded. "Alright, Crabtree. Find Watts."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

George's first port of call was Jack Walker's Butchers, but curiously the shop was closed. With his search started, George next went to knock on the door of Jack Walker's apartment. Much to his surprise, a simply dressed woman answered the door.

"Oh. Constable. Is there something I can help with?" she asked.

"Is - uh. Does Jack Walker live here?" George asked.

"He does," a masculine voice replied, before Jack Walker himself appeared in the door, a towel draped over his arm as though he'd been cooking. "What can I do for you?"

After a moment of - deserved, in his opinion - speechlessness, George cleared his throat.

"Yes, erm. I'm looking for Detective Watts, and I know you're a friend and thought he might be with you," he explained, still trying to wrap his head around what the world had presented him with. "But he's clearly... not."

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, constable. I haven't seen him in about a week," Jack told him, before averting his eyes. "Can I... ask why you're looking?"

George narrowed his eyes. "Because you're not the only one who hasn't seen him in that long, Mister Walker."

* * *

George had only visited Watts' basement flat once in the two years the detective had lived there. He was lucky he even remembered the address. It was on the lowest floor of an apartment building not unlike Walker's off Kensington Market. As he stood outside, a young woman approached.

"You're from station 4," she said. " Are you looking for Llewellyn?"

"Yes, I am," George confirmed. "Have you seen him?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't usually see him outside of Saturday services, but he didn't show up last week. I'm worried about him."

George rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine," he reassured her. "I'll tell him he should, ah, go to services this week when I find him."

* * *

"Watts?" George called, knocking on his friend's door. "Watts, you in there?"

"I wouldn't bother, constable," a gruff voice said from behind him. "He's not been out in days."

"Oh, he _is_ in there, though?" George asked.

"I'd assume so, unless he managed to climb up the wall," the man told him. "Though, between you and me, he already does, if you get me."

"Oi, don't talk about him like that!" George exclaimed, a sudden protectiveness for his friend coming over him, before knocking again. "Watts! It's George, I just want to know you're okay. Nobody's seen you, we're worried."

George left it a few minutes before lifting his fist to the door again. However, the door opened before he could knock.

Watts stood just inside, wearing an undershirt. He was more hunched in on himself than usual and his curls were unruly. From the little George could see of the detective's face, he'd say that Watts had been crying.

"So. You found me. And I'm... alive," Watts muttered, haltingly. "Is that... all you wanted?"

George stared at him. "Well, it _was._ But now that you're standing in front of me, no," he replied, firmly. "Can I come in?"

Watts stood, not looking at George, before walking inside, leaving the door open. George followed him, shutting the door carefully.

"I think I know what happened," George tentatively said, standing by the door and taking his hat off. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He saw the muscles in Watts' shoulders stiffen, before he seemed to remember that he didn't need to deny it.

"I never saw it coming," Watts whispered, leaning over the edge of a kitchen counter. "Just the other week we were-"

His sentence was cut off as he choked up.

"Oh. Watts," George sighed, cautiously standing opposite Watts. "These things happen. It's... an upsetting fact of life."

"You don't understand," Watts snapped, before exhaling. "We both knew this... it was dangerous, but he was never as scared... as me. He knew what to do and how to reassure me. He never- he never suggested splitting because of the dangers."

George frowned. "Is that why...?" 

Widely, Watts shrugged. "So he told me."

He stepped away from the kitchen and collapsed onto his armchair. When he looked at him, George saw that the only familiar thing about this Watts was the way his limbs spread themselves everywhere. George sat himself on the armrest of the sofa.

"You can't lock yourself in your apartment until Jack Walker comes to his senses." he gently pointed out.

Watts scrubbed at his face with his palm. "I know," he agreed. "But... when the first person you've let yourself love in... in years, suddenly decides... decides that he can't associate with you without..." He makes enough gesticulations for George to nod for him to continue. "That takes time to... process, do you agree?"

"Of course."

"We're on the same page then... So, when you return to his apartment two days later... to apologise however you can for a wrong you haven't been told you've done... Am I making sense?" George nodded. "And he opens the door celebrating his _engagement_... to a _woman_... whom you later find out is _pregnant_..."

Watts sobbed into his hands. Suddenly, George realised that the man in front of him had been left to deal with this alone for a week.

"Good god. Watts," he breathed, before getting to his feet. "Get up. I'm giving you a hug."

Watts only hesitated for a moment, before practically throwing himself into George's open arms. George clutched him closer as he cried quietly into the shoulder presented to him.

"Promise me an alibi and I'll go back and give Mister Walker what he deserves." George said, in an attempt to lighten Watts' spirits.

"No, don't. Please don't." Watts begged, not catching onto the tone.

"I was joking. I won't do that to you." George reassured him.

He held Watts as his breathing evened out. 

"Have you slept? Or eaten?" George asked, pulling back a bit.

Not meeting his gaze, Watts scoffed. "Try sleeping when your mind keeps putting you at fault."

Understandingly, George smiled. "I'm going to telephone the inspector to let him know you're alive and I'll find you something to eat on the market." he told Watts.

For the first time since his arrival, Watts made eye contact with him.

"Thank you, George."

"You'll be okay, Watts."


End file.
